January 31
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: Moments before the new year, Miranda does some solitary thinking, though a visitor nervously comes in. Wonder what he wants?


December 31. 11:45pm.

The entire Order took the holidays seriously, stopping everything to enjoy the last moments of the current year and welcoming the new one with open arms. Even the hard working scientists stopped and took a long deserved break.

Of course it would start back up again the next day. Their next break would come again next year. Same time and place. Therefore, they took this opportunity to party.

Food and drink with their best friends, with the finders and exorcists in the cafeteria. Everyone was there to celebrate the last of the holidays and their break before going back into war.

Well mostly everyone.

Meanwhile, back up stairs, occupying the library window was a lone figure, staring out into the dark star filled sky.

Miranda sighed and adjusted herself on the sit in window seat to rest her head against the cold glass.

"…just fifteen more minutes…" she sighed to herself, her hot breath fogging up the window.

For five years, she spent this night by herself, only five considering that was when her parents had died and she was forced to spend this night in her own grief. Yet somehow, this year, gaining new friends, new home and life, she still felt like she should be alone.

Not to wallow in sadness, no not this year.

But to enjoy it. A state of peaceful solitude with the knowledge that just out the door and around the corner she could surround herself with friends that truly loved her.

Speaking of which, the sound of glasses clanking together in the silent hallway followed by someone grumbling lightly to himself broke her out of her trace.

Everyone was downstairs at the party. Right?

Curiosity got the better of her; she wasted no time in hopping out of her seat and tip toeing her way to the door. Once close enough she peaked through the small crack between the two doors and listened.

At first she saw no one, but soon someone came into view yet only for a moment….then he came back and disappeared again.

He was pacing.

"O-ok…just walk in…say hi…give it to her a-and see how it goes…y-yeah! N-no big deal…but…but…she wouldn't be in there if she didn't want to be left alone! S-so maybe I shouldn't….but I know no one else has told her…but…I…oh what do I do?!"

"Krory? "She couldn't stop herself from thinking aloud.

The tall exorcist, jumped up and surprise," M-miranda?"

No point in hiding it now, that and she was curious as to why he was here, she opened the door and revealed herself.

"Hey" she smiled politely at her friend.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hi" for whatever reason, the poor man was sweating bullets and stammering more than usual.

"Um…are you alright?"

"Y-y-y-y-yeah of c-course I am!" he put on his usual goofy smile, but it didn't have the same effect while shaking nervously," Wh-what makes you th-think otherwise?"

"Well…you're up here and not down there, that's a start" she pointed to the stairs which lead to the party. He kept his eyes on her.

"B-but I wanted to see you"

At this, she stared right up at him with awe. He what?

He paled at his own words that seemed to slip out of his mouth without thinking.

"Wh-what-"

"W-w-w-w-well I knew tonight was special and all but I remembered that it was even more special and I wanted to give you something for it but I wasn't sure if I should come up here and see you because everyone else was down there-"he stopped to take a breath,"- and I was under the impression that you wanted to be alone so I didn't know what to do and-"

She blinked, watching the nervous man in front of her go off for about five minutes.

"S-so anyway long story short I know it's a few minutes early but, Happy birthday Miranda" finally finishing his monologue, he brought out his hands from under his cloak, revealing a wine bottle and a wineglass both with a red bow wrapped around it.

"Y-you…knew it was my birthday?"

At the sight of her small smile, he regained confidence in his voice…some what.

"O-of course! I checked everyone's and I always remembered yours! Being the first day of the new year and all"

"I didn't expect anyone to remember…it's usually overshadowed by the New Year holiday…" she spoke absent mindedly as she examined the bottle, German manufacturing. Her home.

"W-well, I…I um…didn't forget" he replied weakly.

Miranda smiled and looked back up at him; he was still bright red, nervous and scared out of his mind.

"…Wow…thank you so much Krory…I love it" she bit her lip, forcing herself to fight the tears.

He blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously and smiled like the big goofball that he was.

"Y-yeah…s-so…um…I guess I'll leave you now…um…h-have a good night M-Miranda"

For a moment she didn't reply, watching him turn and begin to walk off. She bit her lip, but that didn't help, her mouth and voice spoke before she could stop herself.

"Wait"

He immediately spun back around; there was a look of anxiety in his eyes.

"Y-y-yes?"

"Um…well…" she turned back to the library, it was dark and gloomy, but she didn't feel sad or upset when she was in there and yet she couldn't help but feel…lonely.

"Do you want to…you know…join me?"

His eyes sparkled, "R-really?!"

"Well I can't finish this by myself…of course only if you want t-"

"YES!"

It was quiet after his sudden outburst of excitement. He coughed and did his best to regain himself.

"U-uh…w-well…I erm…I mean…I haven't tried this k-kind and I…just...erm..." he suddenly whipped out another wine glass from under his cloak," I brought another…j-just in case…"

She couldn't help but laugh, he was being awfully strange tonight, but regardless she let him in and closed the door behind her.

Miranda led the way and resumed her place at the window seat while Krory grabbed a chair and placed it beside the seat. Being the gentleman, he did the honor of giving both of them a cup of wine.

It was silent, as he gave it to her; despite the silence it was not awkward. She took the cup with a smile and gently swirled it in her hand before taking a sip.

"Aw…Krory…"

"U-um…did I do good?"

She laughed," Yes, I had this back home…" she sighed gently, feeling nostalgic and rested her head against the cold glass again. He sighed in relief and watched her, he never looked any happier.

Although it wasn't long before she remembered that someone else was here and lifted her head from the glass and looked back at him. Krory jumped up slightly in his seat as her gaze found him.

"U-um…so…um if you don't me asking…but why you aren't…um…you know…downstairs?" he quickly started, to hide the fact that he was staring at her the entire time.

"Well…I felt like being…" she answered softly, trying to find the words as she swirled the red liquid in her cup, watching it.

"Alone?"

"No, just wanted some quiet, doing some thinking….that's all…" she turned to face him, he quickly diverted his eyes," Um…I hope that doesn't make me seem mean or antisocial…"

"Of course not! It's definitely loud down there, I would do the same and…and…I can be quiet!"

She giggled," Oh good, I don't mind company"

It was quiet. Just like she wanted it, or so she thought. Miranda sighed and ran a hand through her curly locks. What did she want anyway?

He watched her through the corner of his eye, wanting nothing more than to ask her what was wrong, to hug her as she cried and hold her and…

Krory bit his lip, fighting a whimper.

Curious, now she was watching him. "Um…Krory are you sure you're ok?"

"Well…I've had better days that's for sure…" he let out a small sigh and scratched the back of his head.

"If you don't want to be quiet…then we can talk if you want…"

He gulped, "U-um…a-actually…there was…something…I wanted…to…erm….talk...to you…or...tell you"

"Oh! Well then" she turned in her seat and was now completely facing him," I'm all ears"

Despite her kindness in giving him her full attention he didn't seem so pleased, if anything he looked more nervous than before.

"U-um…w-well…you…see…I…um…just..." she blinked and watched him stutter and stumble all of his words.

"Yes?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I l-l…..lo…."

"…Krory…"

"I love you Miranda!" he finally blurted out," R-really I do! I fell in love with you the moment I met you, you're so wonderful and amazing and you're so beautiful. Y-you're the only one that can understand me and I can relate to y-you and-"

And so Krory went off again, his mouth and heart spilling over while Miranda's eyes were still as wide as saucers. Sure his sudden…confession explained why he was a bumbling mess but…yet…why couldn't she find words to reply?

"…."

"…."

Longest silence of Krory's lifetime.

"P-please say something…" he whimpered slightly.

Miranda broke out of her trance of surprise, though she remained very…confused.

"Y-you…what…say that again?"

"L-l-l-l-love you…" he tried again, fear spread over his body like the plague.

"…you…are serious?"

"Wh-why on Earth would I lie?" he fought the tears that threatened to spill over his eyes, very hurt.

"It's just…w-well…what about your other girlfriend? Eliade?"

"W-well yes…but…I just…I don't know…you made me feel…" he stopped a moment and finally looked her in the eye," We've been friends for a long time and….I…I don't mean to make myself seem…well…over confident but…don't you…feel something too?"

"I…did…"

His face fell. He didn't even react or respond.

"I…have heard so much about Eliade so…I forced myself to move on, feeling that I could never compare to her or ever take her place…" she smiled sadly," You love her…so don't lie to me"

11:59pm

The screams and cheers from the others downstairs filled the stunned silence of the library, they were counting down the last moments of the year. Miranda sighed and quickly downed the rest of her drink before hopping out of her seat.

"I'm sorry…but I guess I'll be leaving now"

The countdown began.

"5!"

Clenching his fist he stood up, "Miranda…" she kept going, enough was enough, he was now done with sitting and waiting, "Wait!"

"4!"

He took off after her and trapped her in an embrace from behind, she yelped in surprise but didn't move or struggle, "You know…if there's one thing I regret about this year…"

"3!"

"Krory…" she gulped and turned around in his arms," oh…s-so you weren't…"

He gently stroked her cheek, "It's not doing this sooner…"

"2!"

The world despite the cheers and screams for the countdown of one and the official beginning of the New Year, the two couldn't hear them or anything for that matter. Everything around them to fall apart the moment he leaned in and finally worked through his fear to kiss her. Miranda froze and yet melted in his embrace at the same time.

It was small though still enough to leave her breathless from her first kiss. He broke off but remained close enough to keep their forehead touching, he smiled, blushing just as red as she was.

"Happy birthday" he whispered gently.

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Happy New Year"

* * *

This one was a quickie but i wanted to put something out there for the last day of KroryxMiranda month. we had a good first try! Lets go for alot more next year! Happy new year everyone! and Happy early birthday Miranda! we love you!

~SWD


End file.
